


The Assistant

by GreatestChange



Series: Roll with the Punches [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatestChange/pseuds/GreatestChange
Summary: Korra struggles with adjusting to Asami's socialite status when they attend their first public event together as a couple. And adding to her annoyance, there are some people who need reminding not to touch what's hers.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Roll with the Punches [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347502
Comments: 64
Kudos: 525





	The Assistant

"You’re being a little picky, don’t you think?”

Asami smiled and shook her head as she continued sifting through a rack of dresses.

“Remember that this is a _classy_ event, Ging. That dress does not spell classy.”

“This is classy. It’s sexy classy,” Ginger insisted and came up beside Asami, showcasing the dress once again. A strapless, deep green low-cut ensemble that stopped at the thigh. “Come on, picture it. You’re walking into the ballroom on Korra’s arm and no one can keep their eyes off of you. Investors would be tripping over themselves to get even one small word in with you.”

“It’s a charity event and no business talk is allowed. That’s the only reason I’m hosting it in the first place. And yes, while it would be great to have more people sponsor me, that’s not what the night is for.”

“Okay, fine. You’ve got me there,” Ginger relented.

“Besides, I’m pretty sure my girlfriend who I’m in a committed relationship with won’t like it so much if I’m flashing everything my mother gave me to anyone else but her.”

“That only makes my point even sexier, my dear. You’ll get to tease her the whole time to the point where she goes out of her mind with want. The two of you would be doing it on the dessert table before the end of the night.”

“You are wild,” Asami said with a laugh, resuming her search for the perfect dress to coincide with the night she’d been anticipating since the beginning of the year.

This would be her second year hosting the Hope for Cure Ball, which she looked forward to being involved with for years to come in order to raise money for cancer research, cancer patients, and cancer survivors. It was a great cause and something she’d been wanting to be involved with for years, going back to when her father still had Future Industries in his clutches. However, his pride and avoidance of anything mentioning Yasuko and the disease which took her from him prevented him from looking at the bigger picture.

All eyes had been on her when she first hosted the event last year, some only showing up to see if she’d fail, and others cautiously choosing to give her the benefit of the doubt. This year, she didn’t need anyone’s validation or approval. The only things she cared about were making her mother proud, raising enough money that would possibly even exceed the goal set in place, and enjoying the night with Korra at their first public event as a couple.

A million butterflies fluttered around in her stomach at that last thought. Ever since she made them “Instagram official,” the love kept pouring in. She and Korra still kept themselves low-key for privacy purposes, but it was nice to see so much positivity for once. Bigots aside, she’d very much remained happy with her decision to finally go public. All of that caution and fear of the public ruining what her and Korra had went away. She could even laugh now about how much of a big deal she made it out to be in the first place.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” she asked Ginger, glancing over to find her friend admiring a dress for herself in the nearby mirror. “It’s never a real party without you.”

“While that is very true, I just have a lot on my plate right now and I think I’d rather stay in,” Ginger said, her expression turning thoughtful and melancholy. “They’ll still accept my donation, though, right?”

“Of course, but is everything okay with you?” Asami asked, abandoning the rack of dresses. “You’ve seemed a little down since I came to pick you up.”

“Yeah. Jar and I just got into a little fight earlier, that’s all.”

“About what?”

“She’s been getting very serious about her training now, as I’m sure you know.” Ginger sent her an expectant look. Recently, Jargala approached Korra for some training sessions to help her improve her skills in the ring. Apparently Varrick was eyeing her to become the next big star. “She’s been telling me I should get back to it too, but then I kind of broke the news that I wouldn’t be fighting anymore.”

“Really? Why not?”

Ginger shrugged and put the dress back, in search of another. “My bar has been a really big hit and I want to expand eventually, so I’m needed there more often than not. I’m just looking out for the both of us, ya know? One of us has to have a real back-up plan for if or when things fall apart. Plus, I was never that good of a fighter anyway compared to all of the other girls. Varrick only chose me to join because I was a pretty face.”

“I don’t get why Jargala’s upset about your decision,” Asami said. She met a lot of the women at Blackstone because of Korra and wanted the best for them all, so hearing Ginger say she wanted to be through with that ticking time bomb of an organization relieved her to no end.

“We’ve been with each other for six years and got into Blackstone together,” Ginger explained, a smile curling on the edge of her lips. “Did you know she and I were the weakest links out of the bunch? No one thought either of us would last as long as we did, so we leaned on each other, never mocked one another for our shortcomings, and pushed each other to be better. I think that’s the reason why she’s so mad. She thinks that by me leaving I won’t need her anymore or move on without her.”

“That kind of life isn’t sustainable, Ginger. I think you’re making the right decision, and hopefully Jargala will come around.”

“Yeah, I think so too. I mean, I’ll still be around and support Jar and the girls, of course, but one of us has to be making moves elsewhere.”

“I understand.” Asami gave her friend a smile of encouragement, but for a brief moment, she couldn’t help but ponder what would have happened if she’d been in that situation with Korra.

She never had to ask her to give up the thing she loved. Korra willingly gave it up because she didn’t want their newly forming relationship to be tainted by that dangerous lifestyle she survived. But what if she hadn’t? What if she stayed with Blackstone and the two of them had to find some way to make it work? Asami knew in her heart that she would’ve wanted to be with Korra no matter what, but that huge tribulation between them made it hard to imagine a stable relationship. To have Korra come home to her every week with two blackened eyes, a bloody lip, and a sore body would’ve destroyed her. It would’ve only been a matter of time before it became an issue.

And even now… Sometimes it scared her to see that yearning in her girlfriend’s eyes for a fight. Korra struggled to be far removed from it. It was a cause for concern, but she didn't know how to approach the subject again without sounding overly preachy. The only question was how long she could go not addressing it before it led to a potential problem.

“How about this little number?” Ginger asked, garnering Asami’s attention with a floor length, long sleeve black dress with a belt at the waist and a wide-open front. “It’s elegant with a flash of sexy.”

“If I try it on will you quit bugging me about having sex appeal?”

“I may… For five minutes,” Ginger teased and held the dress out for her.

Asami smiled and took it. They walked over to the store owner in the boutique who’d been eagerly waiting nearby for them since they were the only two in the store. She began to lead them to one of the dressing rooms in the back, but the sound of Asami’s name made her pause and turn around.

“Miss Sato, I’m _so_ sorry, but I stopped at the two shops nearby and couldn’t find the streamers you were looking for,” the woman said, sounding out of breath while lowering her head in shame.

“Ah, don’t worry about it, Niko.” Asami waved her hand. “It was a long shot anyway.”

Her assistant raised her head, brushing away her auburn hair to reveal soft, brown eyes.

“Is there anything else I can do for you? Get you some coffee, maybe?”

“Nope. Nothing.”

Niko glanced down at the dress she was holding. “Oh, did you finally decide on a gown?” she asked.

“No, still on the hunt.”

“Well I’m sure any one you choose will look lovely on you.” Niko’s eyes brightened.

“Thank you.” Asami smiled and then came to a thought. “Hey, why don’t you have a look around and see if there’s anything here you like? I know you said you were struggling to find something at home to wear.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly afford any of these dresses.” Niko shook her head.

“It’s my treat, so don’t worry about it.”

Niko’s eyes widened and Asami was sure she heard a gasp from either Ginger or the store owner behind them.

“Miss Sato, I really couldn’t.”

“Yes, you _really_ can. I need my assistant to look her absolute best. And it’s just Asami to you.” Asami gave her a wink and turned to the owner. “You’ll help her, won’t you?”

“Y-Yes, the changing room is just behind there. Miss, you can come with me.” The owner practically latched onto Niko’s arm and led her back to the floor.

Satisfied, Asami went into the changing room.

“Okay, _what_ was that?” Ginger asked once they were alone.

“What do you mean?” Asami began to unbutton her shirt.

“Asami, you’re buying her a nice, really expensive dress!”

“Yes… for the event. I told you I like to go all out for it.”

“And are you aware that your assistant has the hots for you?”

 _“What?”_ Asami turned and opened the door to find Ginger standing there looking between two more dresses she picked up on their way to the dressing room. “Niko? No way.”

“I’ve been watching her ever since you introduced us this morning and caught her at least twice now admiring you while you weren’t looking. And just now she was practically undressing you with her eyes. Unashamed even!”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Asami rolled her eyes and turned around, though she kept the door open. “We get along well and she’s super sweet. I don’t even get a sense from her that she’s into women.”

“Well, Asami, I think we both know your gaydar is partially skewed due to your inability to detect yourself.”

“… I won’t argue against that.”

“Has Korra met her yet?”

“She will tonight.”

“And does she know that your assistant is younger than your last one and also super attractive?”

“Korra trusts that I’d only hire the best of the best, attractive or unattractive.” Asami finished changing into the dress and gave herself a once over before turning to Ginger. “She also trusts that I would never even consider fooling around with anyone else.”

“Yeah, but that’s a given. It’s about the people around you that would be the problem. And come on, be honest, doesn’t it turn you on in even the slightest to think of her being jealous?” Ginger asked. She walked over and handed over another dress. “Try this one, too.”

Asami took it and walked back into the dressing room, closing the door halfway. “Her and I have already been down that road before, and I can’t say the idea of causing her anymore pain gets me hot and bothered,” she answered.

“Fair enough. But you can’t tell me that a little bit of jealousy isn’t a turn on after the steamy sex you guys had after my birthday party.”

“W-what?” Asami stammered, her cheeks growing hot as she turned and pulled the door open all the way again. “You don’t know that.”

“Please. You guys couldn’t have gotten out of there fast enough. And Korra’s face is the most readable when she has sex on the brain.”

Asami tried for an excuse but inevitably ended up with none. She could only keep her face hidden as Ginger chuckled away.

Just thinking about that night all over again made her warm in several different places. The heat in Korra’s eyes, her passion, her love, and their promises. She wished to relive it. It had been a while since she asserted that much control, not that she minded it at all, but she still hoped for more moments like that where she could throw all of her absurd insecurities out of the window.

“Ginger,” she said carefully, eyeing her friend in the mirror who was now scrolling through her phone.

“Hm?”

“Uh, nothing,” Asami chickened out. “Never mind.”

“Uh-uh. Nope. You can’t do that.” Ginger got up and walked over. She stood behind Asami and made some adjustments to the dress. “Spill.”

Asami sighed and waited for Ginger to finish before turning around. Reaching over, she closed the dressing room door.

“I have a sex question,” she admitted.

“ _Oooh,_ that’s all I needed to know.” Ginger pushed everything on the bench out of the way and sat down, crossing her long, tan legs in her short summer dress. “Okay, I’m all ears.”

“Well…” Asami kept her voice quiet and began to pace around. She didn’t like discussing her sex life with anyone at all unless it was Korra. “It’s just that ever since Florence, Korra and I have been experimenting together.”

“Experimenting how?”

“You know, new positions… toys.”

“Ah, okay. So what’s your question?”

“I don’t really know if it’s even a single question or a question at all. Maybe just a need to vent?”

“I’m listening, sweetie.”

Asami took a deep breath. “I like Korra’s dominance, love it actually. And I love it even more when she gives me the full reins over her. But… lately something’s been off with one or the both of us.”

“What’s wrong on Korra’s side?” Ginger questioned, resting her elbow on her knee and placing her hand under her chin.

“Well… when she’s, you know…” Asami made a gesture with her hand. She felt on the verge of drowning herself in the Atlantic from the amount of embarrassment.

“When she’s close?” Ginger verbalized.

“Yes. When she’s close, she pushes me away sometimes and I don’t know what to think. I know that she’s aroused, but maybe I’m doing something wrong?”

“What you’re doing is far from wrong.” Ginger looked like she wanted to burst into laughter.

Asami narrowed her eyes. “Okay, is this another thing that my straight-tuned mind can’t understand?”

Ginger giggled and ushered Asami closer with her finger. When Asami bent down, the red-head leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

Asami’s eyes widened and she pulled back quickly. _“Really?”_

Ginger folded her arms and nodded while laughing. “I’m 99 percent sure.”

“Why doesn’t she just tell me then… or _do_ it?”

Ginger shrugged. “It can be a little embarrassing if you're with someone who's never experienced it before, and it’s not everyone’s thing. I, for one, can’t stand the mess.”

“You can do it?”

“Nope. Jar can, though. You?”

“I… haven’t so far.”

“Ha. That’s a surprise seeing as Korra has a certain reputation to uphold in terms of making it rain.”

“Ginger.”

“Sorry, sorry. My bad,” Ginger apologized and collected herself. “Why don’t you tell me about what your issue is?”

Asami grew nervous again. “I freeze up when it comes to certain things.”

“Certain things as in?”

“The strap-on.”

“Mm.” Ginger nodded in understanding; her short red curls loose from the clip in her hair bouncing. “You’re uncomfortable with it?”

“I mean, I love it when she’s doing it to me, but when it comes to me using it, I clam up.”

“It could be because you’re not used to being in that role. Has Korra complained about it?”

“No. I don’t even think she cares, to be honest. She likes being on the giving end most of the times in that department.”

“Maybe it’s the same with you but on the opposite end. You’d rather be the one receiving it. There’s nothing wrong with that as long as you both are satisfied.”

“Yeah, but… I don’t know. I just want to be good at everything in terms of pleasing her, so when I’m not it can be frustrating.”

“I get it. Sort of,” Ginger said. “With me, I’m a total pillow princess and Jargala’s more than fine with it. We don’t try to force anything if we’re not okay with it.”

“Sure.” Asami chewed on her bottom lip. She knew it wouldn’t make sense saying it out loud. Hell, she didn’t even know what her own point was anymore.

Ginger grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look up.

“You’ve found your weakest area. That only means you can overcompensate in another. Work with the strengths you have rather than focusing on what you can’t do.”

Asami smiled and grabbed Ginger’s hands. “Thanks for the advice.”

“No problem. I’m happy you felt comfortable talking about it with me.”

Turning back to the mirror, Asami took her first real look at the second dress she put on. “Oh wow. I think this might be the one.”

“I think so, too. And it only took us five boutiques,” Ginger agreed, proudly placing her hands on her hips.

“Miss Sato, are you decent?” Niko’s voice came from outside the dressing room.

“Oh, we’re decent all right,” Ginger said, and then gave Asami a sneaky look. “Let’s test the first subject, shall we?” Without waiting for a response, she pulled open the door and dragged Asami out with her.

“Wow.” Niko appeared dumbfounded for several seconds before clearing her throat. “Very stunning.”

“She is, isn’t she?” Ginger gave Asami a pat on the rear.

Asami rolled her eyes and then turned back to Niko. “Did you find something you like?”

“Oh, yes!” Niko showed off the black, glittery gown. “I was just about to try it on. Not really my style, but after a little convincing, I kind of saw what the store lady was seeing in the mirror.”

Asami blinked, a sudden idea coming to her.

“Niko, when we’re done here, I’m going to need you to do two more things for me before tonight.”

“Of course, Miss Asami.” Niko nodded.

Asami smiled and looked over at Ginger, who gave her a suspicious glance. Tonight was surely shaping up to be eventful in many more ways than one.

* * *

Korra nervously fiddled with the buttons on her jacket, unsure of if she should wear it open or not. She’d never been familiar with wearing such an ensemble. It was a navy and black peak lapel suit with an off-white shirt to go underneath it. After going back and forth on whether to wear a dress or not, Korra decided a suit would fit her a lot better than a dress would. She hadn’t worn one since high school anyway, and the idea of having several pockets to put her things made her decision more obvious. Plus, if Asami—a fashion extraordinaire—picked it out for her, it had to be right.

As it got closer and closer to this day, she reasonably caught a case of cold feet. Her and Asami did well balancing their lives outside of each other since becoming a couple, but now Korra began to find herself intermingling more with Asami’s side of things. The day had to come eventually. After all, Asami did well with understanding Korra's lifestyle, so Korra could only offer that same amount of deference. Asami wasn’t even pressuring her to come. In fact, she asked several times in the past couple of weeks if Korra really wanted to go, but each time Korra said yes. She couldn’t stay on the sidelines forever, only shyly toeing the line that divided her and Asami for so many years. She needed to embrace it, learn to live with it, and accept every part of Asami’s life.

She just hoped that life would accept her back.

Leaning into the bathroom mirror, she checked to make sure she successfully covered the small bruise under her eye. It was a mishap caused by a spar earlier that morning with Jargala. Korra took a solid hit straight to the face after Jargala surprised her with a quick jab.

Smiling to herself, she touched the tender area, relishing in the soreness it caused. She couldn’t help but recall all the times she’d come home, bloody and throbbing from all of the pain she collected for the day but never once complaining. Her bruises were a definition of her: hurt, but always the one in the end left standing.

Now those moments only came few and far between in the form of “accidents.”

Dropping her shoulders, she pulled away from the mirror.

“Are you ready?” she called out, looking over at the closed door leading into the walk-in closet.

“Yes, but first head downstairs and close your eyes,” Asami called from behind it.

Korra let out a soft chuckle. “Seriously?”

“Just do it, please?” Asami replied sweetly. “And cover them, too.”

Korra sighed and shook her head but still did as her girlfriend asked. When she made it all the way to the first floor at the bottom of the stairs, she called up to Asami.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

“Your eyes are covered?”

“All ten fingers.”

“Okay,” Asami’s voice sounded closer and then footsteps descended from the top of the staircase, “you can look now.”

Korra removed her hands from her face and opened her eyes. Her heart just about accelerated out of her chest.

The red, silk, spaghetti strap dress hugged Asami’s form, the end of it trailing behind her like a magic carpet. The front cut into a V, giving her chest a subtle but perfect amount of exposure, and the slit in the dress showed off one of her smooth, long legs. Her skin radiated, glimmering with that familiar body glitter that smelled like lavender. The final added touch was her hair pulled back into a curly, elegant ponytail, exposing her light green eyes and flushed cheeks.

“So?” she asked, looking unsure by Korra’s expression. “Is it too much? Did I overdo it?”

When Korra finally remembered how to use words, she shook her head. “N-No. You look… Wow. I never think I need to be reminded of how breathtaking you are, but you always end up doing so anyway.”

“Thanks.” Asami smiled and bit her lip, looking down in shyness. Korra was two seconds away from grabbing her and locking them in the bedroom for the entirety of the night. Charity event be damned. “And you look especially dashing today.”

“I can see now why you wanted to make a spectacle out of it,” Korra joked, trying to control her fortifying arousal.

“Well, we skipped out on our prom, so I figured this could be our moment.”

Korra smiled. She remembered that night vividly. It was during that one month of sweet bliss between them before everything went to hell. Asami wasn’t with Mako anymore and they spent almost every waking moment together. Rather than going to prom, they stayed at Asami’s house, living up the night by breaking into her father’s liquor cabinet and filling up whatever bottles they finished with water. It’d been a fun night with no regrets, spoken assurances of everlasting friendship, and painstakingly helpless amounts of unspoken love.

“You made the right call,” Korra said, bringing herself back to the present. She grabbed Asami’s hands and gave the dress another glance over. “If I’d thought about it like you had, I would have picked up a corsage.”

“Ah, no need. I got it covered.”

Asami let go and reached inside her small wallet purse to pull out the bracelet. “Will you do the honors?”

Korra laughed and took the old piece of jewelry out of her hands. She clipped it on with ease, the symbol of strength laid flat on the inside of Asami’s wrist. “I should buy you another one with more charms,” she commented.

“If you insist, but I think these ones already say enough about me.”

“There aren’t enough words or symbols in any language that could say enough about you.” Korra raised Asami’s wrist to her lips and kissed it. She caught the tenderness and love in Asami’s eyes at the gesture and it sent the birds soaring all the way up to her chest.

“I could say the same thing about you.” Asami touched Korra’s cheek and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, however that wasn’t enough for Korra, who leaned in and pressed another one on her mouth, then both of her cheeks, and then all around every inch of her face. Asami ended up laughing and playfully pushing her away.

“Come on,” she said. “I want to show you off to the world.”

* * *

The car pulled up to the Four Seasons Hotel, where the front entrance had been all decked out in lights and a mini red carpet. Korra could see a plethora of people entering the building at the same time with their extravagant dresses and three-piece suits.

“This is quite the turnout,” she remarked quietly.

“Are you nervous?” Asami asked, grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers.

“How can I not be? This is a whole new territory.”

“You’ve been to events like this with me before in the past.”

“Yeah, but that was before you became an entrepreneurial badass. If you didn’t have eyes on you before, you do now.”

“Do you… not want to be here then?” Asami asked.

Korra relaxed when she heard the slightly disappointed tone in Asami’s voice. After releasing her pent-up anxiety, she flashed her a smile.

“I want to be here with you,” she said truthfully. “I know this night is special to you for so many reasons and I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

Asami smiled back and gave her hand another squeeze.

“Just stick with me, okay? And if this becomes too much or overwhelming, let me know.”

Korra nodded and exhaled. She got out of the car first and offered Asami her arm, which she took gratefully, then they walked up the sidewalk and toward the entrance along with the others.

Korra had never been inside a Four Seasons before, but it looked exactly as she imagined it would. Luxurious, extravagant, and for the people who had a lot of money to spend. They were greeted by several people once they got inside, all just hoping for even a one-word exchange with Asami, though a couple of them looked Korra’s way too.

As always, Asami’s presence lit up the room. She greeted everyone with smiles and laughter while keeping a firm hold on Korra’s arm. When she introduced them both, Korra could only offer quiet “hellos” at best. For a moment she wished she could have a sip of something strong to take the edge off.

They eventually made their way up to the ballroom and Korra forced herself to take a deep breath.

The large space spanned out for two rooms with pink and blue lights, giving an intimate feel. There was a large square dance floor set up in the middle of the second room, and round tables with potted flowers and candles as centerpieces were spread throughout both. Columns lined the walls, the ceiling decorated with golden chandeliers and the patterned shadows that fell against them. Even the chocolate fountain looked too elegant to dip anything into. 

“You really set all of this up?” Korra asked.

“Party planners did most of the work, but I gave them several ideas to work off of. It’s the one event of the year I plan on hosting, and the only one that I don’t dread going to. But it’s also the most meaningful one for me.”

Korra nodded in understanding and looked over at the table in the middle of one side of the room for making donations where several people already stood in line. She also noticed a couple of cancer survivors seated, walking around, or being pushed around in wheelchairs in their elegant gowns. She only wished Asami’s mother could be here to see it for herself; see her daughter excel in so many areas and be proud of who she raised.

She opened her mouth to tell Asami just that, but she was interrupted by a shorter woman appearing in front of them dressed in an all-black gown.

“Congratulations, Miss Sato, you’ve successfully managed to out-dress every single person in this room,” she said and held out her hand in offering. Asami didn’t miss a beat and handed off her purse.

“Thanks, and so do you. I knew that dress would be perfect on you.”

“Well, I have you to thank.” The woman’s eyes glistened.

Asami shifted and turned to Korra. “This is Nikolina Murai, my new assistant.”

“Please. Everyone calls me Niko.” The assistant stuck out her hand. “And you are?”

Korra refrained from tapering her eyes. It wasn’t like her and Asami walked inside the building hand in hand or anything...

“I’m Korra. Asami’s girlfriend.”

“Oh wow! My mistake,” Niko said, raising her palm to her forehead. “I’ve seen you in a couple of Asami’s Instagram posts, but you know what they say about social media: Sometimes it’s hard to tell who’s who in real life.”

Korra eyed the woman up and down. She wasn’t sure if she should’ve taken that as an insult or a compliment. However she wouldn’t be surprised if the former was the case.

“I don’t care much to have attention on me,” she answered civilly.

“Oh, for sure. It’s definitely not for everyone.” Niko smiled and then turned to Asami. “Well, now that you’re here I guess we can officially get this ball rolling? Pun-intended.”

Asami laughed. “Yes. Tell the caterers they can start serving appetizers.”

“Gotcha. Also, that last minute task is all set to go whenever you are.”

“Good. Thanks a lot.”

“If you need anything else, just let me know.” She touched Asami on the arm and walked away.

“So that’s the assistant you’ve been raving about this entire time, huh?” Korra asked.

“Yup. She’s a real sweetheart, isn’t she?”

Korra forced herself not to scoff. A real something was what she was.

“And what did she mean by having you to thank for her dress?”

“Oh, I just bought it for her. No big deal.”

“You what?” Korra’s brows lifted and she turned her head to find the assistant in question again, running her eyes over the dress. “Why?”

Asami looked at her in confusion. “Because she didn’t have anything to wear.”

“Isn’t that something you plan months ahead of time?”

“She’s only been with the company for four weeks.”

“That’s still enough time, I think.”

“I waited until today to find mine. Granted, it all kind of fell to the wayside with everything I had going on.”

“Mhm.”

“Korra, it’s really not a big deal,” Asami insisted. “She’ll have to attend things like this with me a lot and that dress is something she can wear to several different occasions.”

Calming herself, Korra only offered a nod. She wasn’t going to argue about it. Not tonight of all nights. But still. Was she wrong to feel at least a little caught off guard? From the teasing texts Ginger sent her earlier, it seemed that this little assistant admired Asami for a lot more than just her work ethic. And Asami buying that dress could’ve given the woman more ammunition to flirt.

“I think our table is over there.” Asami pointed, and Korra allowed herself to be pulled along. She wasn’t going to let that woman bother her for the rest of the night. After all, it was Asami’s. And as long as she was happy, Korra would remain on her best behavior.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Korra found herself seated with Niko and three of Asami’s closest associates at their table near the dance floor. Asami disappeared five minutes ago, reassuring Korra she would only be away for a few minutes, though any time at all was far too long for Korra’s liking.

In the meantime, she had to listen to Niko butter up the important people seated across from them and even the tables adjacent to them. Korra had to give her credit, though. She knew how to keep a conversation going and whose ass to kiss. In return, everyone seemed to appreciate her. It was apparent that she did her homework on all of the important people Asami was linked to. Well, everyone except for Korra that is.

A wine steward came up to their table and began to refill glasses. When he reached for Korra’s, she quickly covered it.

“None for me, thanks.”

“Oh yes, that’s right. My mistake, miss.” He bowed his head in apology and then walked off.

“Are you not much of a drinker?” Niko asked, sipping her wine.

“No, not really,” Korra said, choosing to pick at her salad rather than make eye contact with anyone before—

“So, Korra, why don’t you tell us a little bit about yourself?”

Exactly that happened.

Korra blinked at the man who asked the question. She could not for the life of her remember what his name was.

“What would you like to know?” she asked, carefully putting her utensils down on her plate.

“What do you do for starters?”

“I work at a gym.”

“What was that? You own a gym?” The woman beside him asked, trying to hear over the music and several conversations happening at once.

“I _work_ at a gym. I’m a personal trainer.”

“Oh…” The woman forced a smile, inadvertently showing what little that answer did for her. “That sounds fun.”

Korra fixed her jaw and looked around, trying to find Asami. The anxiety began to creep its way back in like a pesky spider. Should she have lied? All of the people here were easily making six figures or owned their own companies. It came as no surprise at all that they expected Asami to be with someone as well-established as her; not someone earning a minimum wage. Now it was probably in their heads that Asami was dating a gold digger.

The sound of tapping on a microphone made her turn around. Asami was now standing on the dance floor with someone nearby giving her the “ok” signal to go.

“Hello, everyone, thank you all for coming to the seventh annual Hope for Cure Ball.” Asami spoke clearly into the microphone, her voice sounding several times more mature and alluring. “This is the second year that I’ve hosted this event and the turnout has been amazing. I promise I won’t make this some long, drawn out speech because, quite frankly, my girlfriend would kill me for leaving her alone that long.” Laughs rung out through the ballroom and Korra blushed when a few friendly but knowing looks were sent her way. Asami continued. “My mother was a fighter until the very end, always thinking she needed to be strong for me when all I wanted was for her pain to stop. Cancer isn’t something anyone should suffer in silence with, and those voices need to be heard. Charity events like these matter because it holds all of us with enough copious amounts of privilege accountable, and I’m hoping all of us together can exceed the goal tonight to make even the slightest dent in helping fund cancer research along with providing aid for those cancer patients in dire need. Again, thank you all for coming and let’s have a good night.”

A loud applause erupted from each table and Korra smiled in adoration. Every word Asami spoke she clung on to, unable to get enough of the amount of inspiration she emitted. Her heart never felt fuller.

Asami made her way through the sea of people, speaking to a few along the way, but she looked determined to get back to the table and reach Korra. She came within just a few feet, but at the last minute someone intercepted her. For a second, all Korra saw was the back of the man’s head and a dark colored suit, but when he turned to the side she almost choked on her water.

At first glance, the man looked like Mako. But when Korra squinted, she realized the dissimilarities. A distant relative maybe?

Asami seemed surprised and caught off guard by his sudden appearance, but nevertheless they embraced. Korra noticed the way his hands splayed against Asami’s skin revealed by the open-back dress, as if he were familiar...

Keeping her cool, she reached over and touched Niko on the wrist. 

“Who is that?” she asked once she gained her attention.

Niko looked in Korra’s line of direction and found Asami and the touchy man interacting. “Oh! I know this, I know this,” she chanted and took another few seconds to think. “I believe he’s the CEO of some investment company. His name is Iroh something.”

Korra never took her eyes off the pair, a million questions running through her head. But instead of driving herself crazy, she politely excused herself from the table and headed over to them. When Asami noticed her coming, she looked relieved but also nervous.

“Hi. Hope I’m not interrupting,” Korra said.

“No, not at all.” Asami brought an arm around her waist. “Iroh, this is my girlfriend Korra. Korra, this is Iroh.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Korra.” Iroh stuck out his hand. His topaz-brown eyes were hard not to look into, and his voice equally mesmerizing by the deep, pronounced huskiness in it. He looked slightly older in the face, possibly in his thirties, but he was ruggedly handsome. Something about him seemed hard too, and then Korra noticed the countless amounts of medals on his jacket, along with the two stars pinned.

“Marine Corps?” she asked.

“Yes, ma’am. Stationed at Camp Pendleton for five years and Hawaii for twelve.”

“Iroh was one of the first people to ever invest in Future Industries once I started it up again,” Asami explained. 

“I’ve never expected anything less from her. You’ve got a wonderful, smart woman in your hands,” Iroh said, all while staring at Asami. Korra glanced over and noticed Asami awkwardly avoid his eye contact. 

“I know I do,” Korra agreed and rubbed her hand against Asami's side.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me. Asami, I hope that you’ll save me a dance.” Iroh half-bowed before them.

“I’ll see you later, Iroh.”

Once he walked away, Korra turned to Asami, prepared to make a comment, but then Asami interjected with a question of her own. “Dance with me?”

Korra paused, tuning her ear to listen to the slow music playing in the background.

“I’d only step on your feet,” she said, apprehensive.

“Don’t worry, I’ll lead.” Asami smiled and held out her hand for Korra to take. With a sigh, Korra reluctantly let herself be pulled onto the dance floor where several many others were now, bodies pressed close as they swayed back and forth to the slow and relaxing beat.

Asami stopped and turned to her, then she placed her hand on Korra's waist while the other grasped her hand. 

“Just follow me,” she whispered in Korra’s ear, eliciting an array of goosebumps down Korra’s neck. Stepping forward, she forced Korra to step back, and Korra looked down at her feet momentarily. Asami's hand coming under her chin made her look up again. “Eyes on me.”

Korra nodded and they resumed. She followed along, letting Asami guide her left and right; forward and back. Asami was fluid and confident with every movement she made. Her eyes never strayed away from Korra’s and she smiled as Korra began to grow more comfortable. At one point, Korra even found herself being spun around and pulled back in, inches away from Asami’s face.

“You’re good at this,” Korra said, breathless by the move.

Asami shrugged. “Years of practice, though I’ve never been the person to lead before. So, in a way, it’s like I’m learning all over again.”

“I should probably take up some lessons then. Wouldn’t want to embarrass you or anything.”

“You could never embarrass me.” Asami pressed her hand against the small of Korra’s back to bring her closer. “The only thing I care about is you being here.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want guys like Iroh thinking they can swoop in. He seemed quite friendly by the way.” Korra didn’t mean to bring it up, but her curiosity and suspicion nagged away at her.

Asami shrugged again, but she couldn’t meet Korra's eyes anymore. “No friendlier than anyone else here.”

“At least everyone else hasn’t come close to having their hands on your ass.”

“Korra...” Asami shook her head disapprovingly.

“Come on, Asami. He’s an attractive male, you’re an attractive female. He also shares some striking similarities to a certain ex-boyfriend of yours who shall not be named.”

“What are you saying exactly?”

“I’m saying that you don’t need to hide anything from me. We both have been through things in the past and led our own lives. But that was then, and this is now.”

Asami’s eyes lowered, but when they raised again, she had a look of guilt and shame.

“We dated for a year and a half. It was off and on because we both had busy schedules and couldn’t see each other that often. Then we hooked up once or twice after officially calling it quits. But I didn’t know he would be here tonight, Korra, I swear.”

“It’s okay,” Korra whispered. “That’s nothing to be ashamed about.”

“The last time we were together was the month before you and I were reunited,” Asami admitted.

“Asami, I’m not mad at you, I promise,” Korra reassured her. Though it stabbed her in the chest to hear that, she would’ve been a hypocrite to admit it out loud. After all, her first kiss with Asami resulted in a downward spiral that led to her making out with some random guy in a dirty bathroom.

“It’s just that you’ve been so frank with me about your past flings and I haven’t been all that forthcoming about mine.”

“Were you in love with him?” Korra asked.

“No.”

“Did you have feelings for him?”

Asami took a moment of pause before sighing and nodding her head.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve told you about him.”

Korra swallowed hard but ended up taking the lead in their back and forth swaying.

“I would’ve rather not known. Thinking about everyone you’ve ever been with would only take me away from what’s happening with us now. I would have to be a miserable person.”

Asami offered a sad smile. “I guess that’s where you’re better than me, huh? It seems all I ever do is look back.”

Korra realized, unintentionally, what she was implying behind her words and immediately went to rectify that. She opened her mouth to speak, but they were interrupted for the second time that night by Niko.

“Hate to interrupt but, Miss Asami, your assistance is needed downstairs in the lobby for a moment,” she said, though she didn’t explain any further.

“Oh, of course.” Asami pulled away from Korra and gave a sincere expression. “I’ll be back in a moment, okay?”

“I can just come with you,” Korra insisted.

“Well—”

“Actually, there’s someone who’s been dying to meet you, Korra,” Niko interjected. “His name is Spencer and he’s a renowned writer and photographer for a fitness magazine. He said he’d just love a few minutes with you.”

“Wow. That sounds amazing,” Asami added. “Why don’t you go have a chat? I’ll be back before you know it.”

Before Korra could respond, Asami leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, then she walked away, leaving her there with the assistant.

It didn’t feel right to have their conversation end like that. Tonight was supposed to be fun and lighthearted. Iroh came as a surprise, but it was nothing for Asami to beat herself up about. And Korra felt terrible if she made her feel like she needed to.

She took a step forward to chase after her, but Niko outstepped her.

“He’s actually right this way.” She held out her right arm, pointing in the opposite direction of where Asami went.

Korra grit her teeth together and looked around for her girlfriend again. An ocean of unfamiliar faces greeted her back.

* * *

It took fifteen minutes for Niko to find the so-called fitness columnist. She practically dragged Korra across every square inch of the room just to find him. And once they were properly introduced, she made herself scarce. The guy, Spencer, seemed nice enough, asking about her workout regimen and fitness routine, but he also seemed hellbent on getting Korra to accept an offer to be the subject of his next article.

“It would be a full spread, strictly related to your diet, how you train, and what motivates you,” he said.

“Thanks, but I’ll have to pass,” Korra replied, and her eyes began to dart around. They’d been talking for a while and Asami still had yet to come back. “I’m sorry, will you excuse me, please?” she asked him.

“Sure, but here’s my contact information,” Spencer said, reaching into his suit and pulling out a small business card. “Let me know if you change your mind.”

“Okay.” Korra took the card, knowing for a fact that she wouldn’t be changing her mind. She was taking baby steps—this event being the biggest one so far—and having that kind of press only spelled trouble for her.

After first going public with Asami, she knew how much interest she garnered from a bunch of strangers trying to get insight on their relationship and who she was. So far, however, the general public knew nothing about her and she wanted to keep it that way. It was hard enough opening up to the two closest people she had in her life. She couldn’t imagine doing the same thing with people she’d never even met before—whether it was about her personal life or her meal plan for the week.

She was headed for the exit, but then Niko (once again) made her appearance.

“Hey, how’d it go?” she asked, her heels clacking loudly as she walked in a fast pace alongside Korra.

“Great.”

“You know there’s this woman here who’s looking for someone to be their brand ambassador for a new protein bar her company has made. I could introduce you—”

“Okay, what is your deal?” Korra stopped and turned to her, annoyed.

“What? Nothing?” Niko raised her hands in front of her in defense. “I just thought you’d be interested is all.”

“Yeah, well I’m not.” Korra turned away again.

“But wait!” Niko stopped her.

Korra sighed. “Where’s Asami?”

“I have no clue. She’s not back yet?”

“No. And it surprises me that you have no idea given how much you seem to love having your eyes on her.”

“E-Excuse me?” Niko sputtered, a hint of a blush creeping up her neck. “I think you’ve got the wrong idea.”

“Nope. I’m pretty sure I’m accurate. My girlfriend's hot, and I’m very aware of how much other people know that too. You’re not the first and you’re not the last, so try not to feel that special.”

Korra left Niko there with her mouth hanging open. Instead of heading toward the exit like she originally planned, she searched around the two rooms, doubling back to make sure Asami hadn’t made it back yet. She just about gave up hope, but then she caught the sight of a familiar dress from the other side of the room.

Asami was currently standing there with several people. And of course the person standing right next to her just so happened to be Iroh, his dashing smile and perfect hair making him look like some stupid fucking Disney prince.

“Don’t they look so great together?” she heard and turned to see some old lady with a scarf on her head standing beside her, admiring Iroh and Asami from afar. She didn’t seem to realize who it was she was talking to, or maybe she did and just didn’t care.

“For fucks sake,” Korra muttered under her breath and then marched her way over to the group. When she reached Asami, she touched her arm, forcing her to turn.

“Korra, hey—”

“I’m sorry, could you all excuse us for a second,” she asked the group and then pulled Asami away without waiting for an answer.

They made it outside of the ballroom, but it still didn’t have enough privacy for Korra’s liking, so she walked them down the hallway and through the door leading to the stairway beside the elevator.

“Korra, what’s going on?” Asami asked once the door clicked shut, echoing in the steep staircase that went up 50 floors. “I was looking for you—”

“I’m overwhelmed,” Korra interrupted her.

Concern immediately spread over Asami’s face and she reached out to hold both of Korra’s arms.

“What? Did something happen?”

“Yes, you just left!” Korra exclaimed, throwing her hands up in pure frustration. She didn’t mean to sound so outraged, but she was annoyed. With Niko, with Iroh, and with all of the shiny lights targeting her, trying to expose her. “We were having a serious conversation and you just left me to be fed to the wolves. What happened to sticking together? Not to mention it seems like I can’t be away from you for one minute without your ex thinking you’re on the market again.”

“I thought you said you weren’t mad about him,” Asami said quietly.

“I’m not! But that doesn’t mean I’m okay with him sniffing around you either. Be honest with me: Is this just payback for that night at Ginger's bar?”

“Of course it isn’t!" Asami looked hurt by the mere suggestion. "I told you I didn’t know he would be here. Do you truly believe I’d do something like that to you after everything we’ve been through?”

“No! No…” Korra’s tone deflated and suddenly this all just felt so ridiculous. “I’m not better than you in any sort of way when it comes to this, okay? The other major reason why I can't be mad at you for being with him or anyone else is because I only have myself to blame for leaving you in the first place! And if you need me to actually admit what a terrible, green-eyed monster I am, then fine. I will _always_ be jealous of anyone who’s had you. _Ever_. And if anyone tried to take you away from me now, I’d lose my mind and go to jail for beating them down, including that Marine Corps G.I. Joe. So there. Are you happy now—”

Her words became muffled when Asami’s lips covered hers. She gasped, pausing in all movements and epic tirades, until she finally melted into Asami’s body like warm putty. Asami’s hands threaded in her hair and tugged Korra’s face closer, and Korra could taste the fruitiness on Asami’s lips, the soft pressure of her tongue to enter and devour her. When they pulled apart for a second, Asami’s sultry gaze held hers.

“It’s not about jealousy,” she said after a while, continuing to place small kisses on Korra’s mouth. “I’m sorry I left you for that long, it wasn’t my intention. And with Iroh… He was a temporary fix. I was lonely and he was kind, but that’s all it amounted to. You came back into my life and I never thought twice about him again until today because that loneliness I felt for a long time ended with you, Korra.”

Asami’s hands remained on either side of Korra’s face as she spoke her words with passion and the utmost rigor.

Releasing a shaky breath, Korra placed her hands on Asami’s hips, pulling their bodies together.

“I’m trying really hard not to be that girl,” she said. “The girl who’s insecure and walks around like a crazy person, looking at everyone like they’re a threat.”

“I know. And I don’t want you to be jealous. I’ve put you through enough of that already.”

“That wasn’t your fault.”

“It still doesn’t make me feel good knowing how much unintentional pain I caused you.”

“Is this why you were acting so weird earlier?”

“No, I just…” Asami sighed and dropped her hands. “I started to think of some of my own behavior and how I don’t react to things sometimes in the best way when it comes to your past flings.”

“If you’re apologizing for being jealous—don’t. You’re hot as hell when you are.”

One of Asami’s brows lifted. “Am I?”

“Mmhm.” Changing the mood, Korra turned them so that she had Asami’s back pressed up against the wall. “You get all possessive and it’s sexy.”

“Should I be possessive right now then?” Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck.

“Easy now, princess. What if someone walked in on us right now?”

“For some reason I’m willing to test my luck,” she murmured and flicked her tongue against Korra’s bottom lip, causing Korra to lose any semblance of control she had left.

Lurching forward, she kissed Asami hard, moaning at the feeling of her soft, moistened lips. Her tongue poked out, teasing and prodding, and she reached forward to lift Asami’s free leg through the slit of her dress to wrap around her waist. Asami kissed back with equal fervor and held the sides of Korra’s face. She let out a small whimper when Korra’s knee began to rub between her thighs.

“You’re not wearing any underwear, are you?” Korra asked in surprise, but mostly arousal. Pulling away, she saw a playful smile on Asami’s lips.

“They might have slipped off at some point tonight.”

“And where exactly might they be?”

“Come and find out.”

Asami slid out of Korra’s arms and backed away toward the door. One strap of her dress fell off her shoulder and she casually fixed it back into place.

“What about the event?” Korra asked.

“We’ll be back before they even know we’re missing.” Asami opened the door and walked out. Right now, she was the temptress and Korra her tantalized pursuer.

They walked two feet over by where the elevator was, and it opened immediately when Asami pushed it. Asami walked in first and pressed a button. Before Korra could ask anything, however, she found herself being pushed against the elevator and Asami’s lips on hers again. It was dizzying, consuming, and sexy as hell.

“I could kiss you forever,” Asami said against Korra’s lips, slightly panting.

Korra believed her, she felt every word and it sent her into a frenzy; lighting her up like an inferno.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Korra had no idea what floor they were on, nor did she care. She edged closer to a state of delirium and allowed Asami to guide her. When they stopped in front of a door and Asami pulled out a key card, Korra finally gained back some of her sanity.

“When did you get a hotel room?” she asked. Asami turned to give her a wink and then opened the door, allowing Korra to walk through first. “Wow.”

The main lights were off, but there were two dim lamps turned on from either side of the room and several candles lit. Korra walked through the long corridor, passed the wardrobe area and bathroom, and stopped in the middle of the room, her eyes glued to the long, horizontal window in front of her. There was a small patio outside, overlooking the skyline and giving a perfect view of the East River.

“Do you like?” Asami asked, coming up from behind and wrapping her arms around Korra’s torso.

“What made you want to do all of this?” Korra asked, turning her head to see Asami’s face.

“Does there need to be a reason?” Asami asked and leaned down to kiss her. “Can’t I just want to do things for you because I love you?”

“You can… But after that little rant of mine, I don’t feel all that deserving.”

“Shh. None of that. It’s my own fault anyway. I’m sorry it took me so long to set up. I hoped you would be distracted long enough that you wouldn’t even notice how long I disappeared for. I knew that would be Niko’s hardest task tonight.”

“You told her about this?”

“Only that I was planning a romantic weekend for us here.”

“Oh God.” Korra covered her face in realization.

“What?”

Turning in Asami’s arms, she raised her head with a shamefaced expression.

“I might have been a complete and total bitch to her,” she said.

“You accused her of being into me, didn’t you?” Asami slid Korra’s jacket off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Then she began to undo the buttons on her shirt.

“Well, I mean, she _is_. But I’ll admit that calling her out like that in the heat of the moment was a lapse of judgment.”

“You’ll apologize, won’t you?”

“Sure. Just as long as she doesn’t cross a line and remembers that you’re mine.”

“Now look at who sounds possessive.” Asami pulled Korra’s pants down and removed her shoes. Afterward, she eyed her body with a desirous look. “You’re so gorgeous.”

Korra closed her eyes when Asami’s lips kissed her body, traveling up her navel, between the slope of her breasts, and the juncture between her neck and shoulder. In return, Korra’s hands roamed every part of Asami’s body she had access to. Her greedy nature demanded more.

“Need you,” she puffed. To her disappointment, Asami pulled away.

“And you’ll have me. But let’s do things my way. Do you trust me?”

As if the question even needed to be asked.

“More than life itself,” Korra responded.

“Good. Then let’s not waste any more time.” Reaching around, she unclasped Korra’s bra and slid it off. Then she bent down and removed Korra’s underwear. When she came up, Korra grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her into another scorching kiss.

Instead of going over to the bed—where Korra finally noticed Asami’s previously abandoned underwear—Asami led Korra over to a deliberately moved chair near the desk by the open window. Placing her hands on Korra’s shoulders, she forced her to sit. Korra stared up at her in confusion, only for Asami to tilt her head and smile back conspicuously. She walked away for a minute, but when she returned, she held a single white rope in her hands.

“Arms behind your back, please,” she said.

“And since when were we into such precarious practices?” Korra questioned, looking behind herself to stare out the window. Several tall buildings could be seen, some even taller than the hotel's. With the dimmed lighting, she wondered if anyone could see them. It sent bolts of electricity through her at the mere thought.

“Let’s just say I’m tapping into a side of myself in order to make up for the areas I lack in,” Asami answered.

“You could never disappoint me with anything.” Korra turned back to face her.

Asami brushed Korra’s cheek with the back of her hand.

“Trust me?” she asked again.

Korra’s eyes held hers for a long minute. It endeared her to see how even with that clear desire to showcase that power she had over her, Asami still held back in favor of making sure Korra accepted it. What Asami didn’t know was that all she needed to do was snap her fingers and Korra would be on her back in a matter of two seconds.

Putting her hands behind her, she watched the high level of satisfaction spread across Asami’s face. Her girlfriend made quick work on tying the rope, not too tight, but enough to be secured around Korra’s wrists. When she came in front of her again, she kneeled down, a keen look in her eyes that had Korra’s center pulsing and the edge of her chair becoming slippery.

Hooking both legs over her shoulders, Asami leaned forward and kissed between Korra’s thighs. She moved slowly upward, her hands squeezing Korra’s cheeks and making Korra slide lower into the chair. Korra’s breath quickened and she closed her eyes while sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. When Asami’s mouth hovered over the one aching spot Korra craved for her to touch the most, she squirmed and tried to position herself higher in order to meet Asami’s mouth. Asami’s firm grip on her hips held her in place.

“Please,” she whisper-moaned. Asami’s breath tingled against her patch of hair, and the more stillness of time that passed, the more needy she became.

“All you ever have to do is ask,” Asami said. A second later, she brought her mouth on top of Korra’s dripping hot slit.

Korra’s head immediately tilted back and she let out a breathy sigh. She felt the tip of Asami’s tongue on her clit, flicking and teasing in a slow, methodical manner. Her hands massaged circles into Korra’s thighs to lessen the tension in them and then pulled Korra closer to the edge of the chair to fully dip her tongue inside.

“A-Asami,” Korra breathed and she began to fight against the rope. She would give anything to bury her hand in Asami’s hair and pull it free from that damn ponytail.

Asami’s tongue flattened against her hood and she began to slurp while creating quick sucking motions with her lips, making Korra moan loudly. Her stomach clenched and she came close to the brink of release.

“Please don’t stop,” she cried out. Between her half-closed eyes, she saw Asami glance up at her, a silent look in them that challenged her, almost demanding Korra to let go. And so Korra did.

She gasped and shuddered as her orgasm hit while Asami soaked up the drizzling mess she created. Her center twitched and throbbed, pulsing against that wet tongue as Asami continued to suck and thrust throughout the several aftershocks that hit Korra. And even then, she refused to stop.

“Asami, w-wait,” Korra pleaded, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she felt tingles starting up her spine again.

Asami pulled back and wiped her mouth.

“Don’t fight me,” she said and reached up to touch Korra’s unattended to breasts, her nipples hard from the chill of the air. “Just let yourself feel.” Lowering her head again, she kissed Korra's sensitive area and resumed her actions, her tongue diving even deeper, it seemed. When it touched against Korra's nub and she hummed, causing a slew of vibrations, Korra shuddered and came apart all over again. 

_"Fuck!"_ Korra shouted and leaned as far forward as she could go, convulsing in Asami's arms as weak moans escaped. 

After placing a few more soft kisses to her thighs, Asami raised her head. Korra, half-dazed, swallowed and instinctively pulled at the restraints again, but after taking a few deep breaths, she relaxed. She watched Asami watch her, deducing her reaction for several seconds before standing up. When she disappeared from Korra’s eyesight for several seconds, Korra grew anxious even though she could hear her close by.

“Asami?”

“Shh. I’m right here.” Asami’s hand touched her shoulder, rubbing it in a soothing manner. The chair was turned and Korra faced the wall by the desk, now noticing the full-length mirror hung there. When Asami walked in her line of vision again, she moved a candle onto the desk to provide more light, and Korra could _really_ see herself now. “It’s a little stuffy in here, don’t you think?” Asami asked, then proceeded to pull the straps of her dress down and slip out of it. She disposed of her bra seconds later.

Korra fell completely silent as she admired her girlfriend’s body, her curves; her glow. When she stepped forward—still wearing those black stilettos—Korra looked up, but almost immediately shut her eyes when Asami brushed her hand against her cheek again.

"I'll ever get enough of this," Asami whispered. "Seeing you like this is such a gift." 

“Can I touch you now?” Korra asked, uncaring of how desperate she sounded, and opened her eyes.

“Not yet, lover,” Asami said, though she appeared sympathetic. Instead, she came behind Korra and gave her a full view of herself in the mirror. Korra noticed her hair became slightly frazzled and her face soaked in arousal. With her legs still spread, she could also see her glistening clit, red and twitching with need. “Do you believe me when I tell you how beautiful you are?”

Korra looked up and saw Asami’s eyes admiring her in the mirror as well. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. One of Asami’s hands slid down her chest and she resumed touching over Korra’s chest, her arms, and her abs. However, her eyes remained on Korra, demanding an answer.

“Sometimes,” Korra answered truthfully, looking down. Asami’s other hand came under her chin and raised it again, then she leaned down to press her lips against Korra’s ear.

“Watch,” she whispered. One of her hands began to massage Korra’s breasts delicately, as if Korra’s body was made out of the most delicate type of glass. Then it went lower until it slid between her thighs. Korra’s breathing came in quick, soft pants as she waited in anticipation. When two of Asami’s fingers entered her sensitive folds, she just about came right then and there. The sound of her fingers going in and out were loud and enticing, filling the room. Korra saw the way her clit clenched onto those slick and slender digits when they entered, begging for them to never leave. She moaned and leaned her head back, meeting her own eyes in the mirror. Remembering it was her she was seeing, she averted her gaze.

“I-I can’t,” she said in defeat.

“You can,” Asami encouraged her and removed her fingers to undo the rope. She took one of Korra’s hands in hers and brought it to her entrance. “You can do anything. Let me see you.”

Korra just about cried. The arousal, Asami’s softness, and the overall heat threatening to burn her to a crisp. She raised her head and looked at herself again, then spread her legs further apart, the sound of Asami’s encouraging words like a mantra in her ear.

With Asami’s hand still covering hers, she entered herself. Moving in slow circles, she felt every bit of wetness, her soft walls, and the comfort they gave. Her mouth opened and more moans escaped. She could see the flush in her cheeks, the glaze in her eyes, and the perspiration on the side of her forehead. From behind, Asami placed kisses on her shoulder and neck, her eyes remaining where Korra’s fingers were. The electricity from her gaze somehow transferred to Korra’s gut and shot down to her throbbing center.

“I’m close,” Korra gasped, her fingers speeding up against her will. An overwhelming feeling continued to pull inside of her and threatened to erupt at any minute. It was that thought that made her want to pull back, but Asami held her there, moving their fingers together again in a brisk pace.

“Come then,” Asami told her. “I could watch you like this all day. Show me and everyone else how I make you feel.”

Remembering the open window beside her sent Korra over the edge. With her other hand, she gripped the armchair and yelled out in pleasure, the edges of her eyes seeing white and the picture of herself becoming unclear. A burst of fever-hot essence came rushing out of her, soaking the wooden chair and dripping to the floor, a couple of drops even landing on the mirror. The only thing keeping her there—present in reality—afterward was Asami’s arms around her, holding her and whispering her admiration and pride.

“You’re so perfect." She continued placing kisses on Korra’s shoulder. “So. Fucking. Perfect.”

Korra slumped into the chair, her energy depleted. She smelled of sweat and sex, but it didn’t bother her. Though, once the hilarity began to wear off, she realized her mistake.

“I’m sorry,” she said between breaths. “I didn’t mean to—”

She felt a clean finger press against her lips and opened her eyes (not realizing she closed them) and found Asami in front of her again.

“Don’t be. That was the hottest, most arousing thing I’ve ever witnessed. I knew there had to be a reason why you’ve been so resistant at times.”

“Didn’t want to… scare you off,” Korra said, struggling to form a single sentence. She felt Asami’s warm palm on her neck.

“There’s nothing about you that could ever do that. I told you before to never hold back and I meant that with _everything_.”

Korra nodded tiredly but still leaned forward and kissed Asami with all she had, the endorphins finally slowing, but her heart continuing to palpitate.

Asami helped her up from the chair and assisted her in taking those couple of steps needed to reach the bed. Korra laid down, the soft coolness of the pillows making her sigh. She felt the bed dip on the other side a few seconds later when Asami climbed in. After scooting close enough, she wrapped an arm around Korra’s waist and entangled their legs.

“How do you feel?”

Korra’s eyes fluttered open and met Asami’s.

“Euphoric,” she answered. Her chest heaved up and down, but through the exhaust, she smiled. “In love.”

Asami brushed a few sweaty strands of hair away from Korra's face and smiled back. “As you always should feel,” she said.

When Korra eventually gathered some energy, she lowered her hand between Asami’s legs, only to be stopped.

“But you’re—”

“I know, but you’re exhausted.” Asami smiled in understanding. “I should probably get dressed and head back down anyway. Hosting duties and all.”

Korra groaned and wrapped her arm around Asami’s neck. “I don’t think I can let you leave after that. You know you’re amazing, right?”

Asami leaned forward, capturing Korra’s lips again and sighing when Korra deepened it. Korra’s chest felt so warm and fluttery, like she could float away at any moment.

“No, but seriously, I need to go.” Asami said, laughing when Korra clung onto her like a child to a teddy bear. “This time I promise I won’t be gone for that long. An hour tops.”

Reluctantly, Korra let her go and fell back onto the bed. She sadly watched Asami get up, her naked form enticing as she bent over to pick up her bra, panties, and dress. After putting them on, she walked over to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup.

Just thinking about her going back downstairs by herself tugged at Korra’s heartstrings. She closed her eyes for several seconds and then got up as well. When Asami walked out of the bathroom two minutes later, she looked surprised to find Korra gathering her clothes from the floor.

"Just give me a second to wash up and then we can go."

“You don’t have to come back with me,” Asami said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Of course I do,” Korra said. She walked over and leaned down for another quick kiss. “This is your night, and wherever you are, I wanna be.”

A large grin spread across Asami’s face and she stood up to pull Korra in for a hug.

“Love you,” she said into her ear.

“You and me, Sato.” Korra hugged her back tightly. “You and me.”

* * *

It was late in the night when Asami heard her phone ringing. She felt around for her dresser, forgetting for a moment that she was still in the hotel room. When she finally found her phone, she answered it with a groggy “hello.”

“Asami, you there?” It was Mako’s voice. He sounded panicked and out of breath.

“Mako?” Asami immediately sat up and felt Korra shift beside her. “What’s going on?” She didn’t hear anything for several seconds, but then, surprisingly, Bolin’s voice in the background could be heard saying something incomprehensible. Just the sound of his abnormally serious voice was enough to wake Asami up fully. A dread of anguish filled her gut. “Mako,” she said louder into the speaker.

“Opal wanted me to call you," Mako started. "She collapsed two days ago and was brought to the hospital. She’s being heavily monitored, but the doctor’s saying the baby needs to come out.”

Tears filled Asami’s eyes before she could blink. “But it’s still too early, isn't it?”

“She's right on the mark of 34 weeks and I'm hearing that's a good thing. But I don't know. It’s all happening so fast, Bolin’s freaking out, and no one’s really telling me anything.”

“Is Opal okay? Is the baby okay?”

“Asami?” Korra said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “What’s going on?”

“They’re going to perform a c-section,” Mako answered. “From what I gather, the baby isn’t even close to being positioned right, so they were most likely going to have to do that procedure anyway. But she’s scared, Asami. You should get here as soon as you can. I have to go.”

The call ended abruptly.

Asami’s breathing sped up and she felt an immense amount of panic.

“Asami, listen to me. Calm down,” she heard Korra say. Her shoulders were grabbed and she met Korra’s eyes in the dark. “Breathe.”

Asami listened, closing her eyes and trying to slow her irregular heartbeat.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” she said.

“Tell me what’s going on.”

“I need to go.”

“Go where?” Korra asked, cupping the side of Asami’s face and making her focus.

“Nebraska.” Asami grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “I need to leave as soon as possible.”


End file.
